


Fade Sex

by Replica_Jester



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fade Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_Jester/pseuds/Replica_Jester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Fem!Warden get to it in the Fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Rule for Ferelden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997605) by [Replica_Jester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_Jester/pseuds/Replica_Jester). 



_I don't remember taking off his clothes, but suddenly we are bare. His hands scrape down my back like rough silk, and when he reaches my hips, the knot tightens just above my womb. I forget to breathe when I see his bare chest, save for a small whine when I let myself have him. His body is hard beneath me as I tangle my fingers in the hair on his chest. The itch within grips me. I trace the muscle of his breast, and he pulls my hips in to his with a greedy kiss. I find his nipples with a gentle pinch, and with a grunt he picks me up. He wraps my legs around his waist to walk, whispering, “I love you.” For the very first time, I notice he has freckles on his shoulders, and a few on his ears._

_We land with a bounce on something soft, and he laughs deep from within his throat when I fasten my arms; I did not expect the fall. “Orlesian mattress,” he says; it's a bed, so much better than the floor. I pull him down for another kiss and try to hook my legs around him, but he breaks away. “Not yet,” he whispers. He kisses me still, in a trail, though. He forces my breath away with tiny pressure dotting my skin. It tickles and excites my entire body at the same time. His facial hair drags against me every time he lifts his lips._

_Every kiss feels like a gentle tickle of love, leaving behind an icy hot trail of lust and longing. His hands at my sides are comfort in the form of desire – his?, or mine? – and it feels like he's trying to explore every inch imaginable. He takes my breath away when his mouth detours from the center of my chest, and each kiss makes my hips writhe even before contact; the anticipation is dreadful already. He breathes over my nipple, running a shudder through me. He brushes his lips just in the right spot, and a second shudder ricochets down even between my legs, showing him just how much I appreciate this, and I truly do. I never thought I would have his touch like this again._

_His tongue wets my entire nipple and areola, and his breath provides the only breeze I've felt all day. It chills me through tiny crevices of my nipple that I didn't know I had, drawing it up into a pebbled mound, preparing for him to suckle. He tightens his grip on my breast, and when he wiggles the tip of his tongue across my uneven skin, it shocks straight through my belly; it literally freezes me, I can't even gasp. My hips are wiggling on their own beneath him, searching for the chance to be whole with him. I don't feel like I deserve this, but his tongue is melting me. I can't help but want him._

_So many sensations happen at once. He keeps his hips out of reach when he makes mine buck, turning me into the epitome of desperation. His fingers feather down my legs, tickling everywhere I'm sensitive, the kind of tickle that makes me curl in to find the rest of him. His other hand kneads my opposite breast, forefinger and thumb dancing with each other around my nipple, pausing every so often to hug with a pinch, or nick with the bare edge of nail. The hand on my leg traces down my inner thigh to my heel in tendrils of lust that make me gasp all over again, and then up between the balls of my foot; the crook between the joint of the first and second toes drive me crazy in the most breathtaking way, sending a shiver right up to my womb._

_He fills his mouth with as much of my breast as he can stuff, sucking hard enough to arch my hips even though he's not directly teasing with his tongue. I close my eyes as my vision starts to blur, and in need for relief, I try to pull him up with my thighs. His laugh sends waves wiggling through my breast as I push on his shoulders. He swallows while I'm still full in his mouth, and when he releases me, his lips smack. His giggles come as tiny blasts of air on my wet nipple and send another shiver down my body. This time, he holds my hips when they shake. He keeps his eyes on me, grinning in satisfaction as he makes his way down between my legs, making me wonder if I should fear what he's about to do. He drops kisses along my front, stopping to nip at the skin above my belly button. He trails the underside of his tongue down from my navel, and the breath from his nostrils chills me straight down to my centre. He pauses only a moment to move my curly hair aside, and I gasp. Is he really going to…?_

_I can feel his breath down there. He is...what is he doing? Staring? It's not like it's going anywhere, or moving...is it? Without warning, something wet prods between the outer lips of my labia; it's a such a shock that I scream before I even know I might need to. His mouth stretches against me and he breathes in puffs as he laughs. His tongue rides up and down between the folds, three or four times before pressing deeper to the walls of my other creases. I tense, tighten around nothing, and he forces me to make even more foreign sounds when he grazes the entry to my core. He holds my legs open around his head; my thighs tried to smother him twice, just now. The short hairs of his mustache and beard prickle, tickle against my softest skin. His nose brushes against my clit as he...shit...as he tastes me inside, forcing another sound from my throat; I have to remember to breathe, just breathe. His tongue hardens and hits that fleshy pillow inside, causing literally all of me to cinch up toward him. I feel my womb loosen to glaze my walls, preparing me for him; I know he feels it gush to his tongue. Maker, this is almost embarrassing. It's been so long...is this supposed to happen?_

_The way he drinks me up is almost startling. He was the virgin, not I, but right now, he knows everything about me down there, and I’m so anxious for everything that I twitch at every slight touch. He's down there moaning, as if he's licking clean a pie pan, but for me, this is all so new, it's like...feeling, actually feeling anything for the first time. I don’t know what to expect._

_I clench tighter when he pulls back his tongue, but quickly forgive him when a wet blanket covers my clitoris. He presses harder until he draws a moan from me, and then pulls back to give a sharp flick; a jolt of heat pours from his touch. His tongue mimics a candle flame in a breeze, and he quickly finds a spot that makes my thighs shudder around him. Maker help me, I'm embarrassed! But I also don’t want want him to stop. The heat spreads from where his tongue peppers like hot tea in my belly. I feel him smile and keep on that one spot. He likes it when my legs go all shaky? Where did he learn to do this anyway?_

_He slows his tongue to give a full lick, then returns to flicking the tiny head of my clitoris. My breath matches the pace of his tongue, quick and shallow when he's dots in fast, slowing enough to mewl when he wets it for a full lap. He swirls his tongue carefully and lets go of my right leg, and in an instant, he pushes a finger inside; here's another pitch I don't remember knowing how to make. He slips in another finger and keeps his tongue tender at my small nub._

_It doesn't seem to bother him that my hips keep fidgeting around his face; I can't help it, yet he continues to hold on to the moving eye. He turns his fingers inside and curls up, at the same time flicking with his tongue again. The sensation is like an instant explosion that makes me lurch up toward him. Inside me, he tumbles, beckoning more with coils and waves, each push sending a ripple of pleasure in all directions. His tongue caresses airily, and he plants little kisses in between gentle nibbles. I hiss and gasp when closes his teeth, though it far from hurts. I can feel my clit protruding far enough for him to do this. He's trying to work me until I cave, and he knows just how to keep the knot inside clenched down tight. When he makes me wiggle faster, I barely care; it feels like I'm about spill out everywhere, and I can't come fast enough. He has me squirming so hard the bed shakes, and he releases my other thigh to hold me still enough. He forces nectar from inside, also around his mouth, and for a moment I'm horrified. It doesn't startle him, though, he offers a tender caress on my hip. He's...drinking from me, slurping, even, and for some reason this is just as arousing as when he kisses down my front. He doesn't stop until my voice quits._

_He kisses my centre lovingly, wiping his mouth as he sits back up. The starry gaze in his eyes when he looks at me almost hurts. Do I really deserve someone who adores me this much? My arms still shake when I reach for him, and he comes down with a smile to match the look emanating from his face. I can taste myself on him, a little bitter, salty, just enough honey to make the rest bearable. His skin is warm against mine, now, almost hot. His fingers comb through my hair as our lips dance slow and sweet._

_Through tender kisses, he reaches down one hand at a time, bringing my legs up around his waist, and breathes in my sigh when I feel the crown of his erection close in on my core. He teases for a moment, rubbing his small head along my leaking gloss. I feel his bottom clench beneath my heels, and he fills me completely. We both pause in loss of breath for a moment, he holds his forehead to mine. He thrusts slow at first, as if he needs to give me time to adjust. Maker, I have missed him, I've missed_ this.  _This is where home is, where his body locks into place in mine._

 _He creates another itch within me. My hips roll up to chase him as he pulls,_ _making_   _me whine for his return. I_ need  _him. He pushes up and rolls his back,_ _hitting_   _the cushion inside me again. His brow i_   _s_   _clenched in purpose, but he never leaves my eyes._ _With each thrust he raises his back, diving deeper upon return_   _, and through the_ _friction, my breath catches;_   _I don't even realize I'm holding it until my lungs beg for release_   _._   _I didn't know I needed_ _to be freed_   _again._

_His breath quickens when he picked up speed, sweet on my tongue when I swallow. The pit in my belly contracts, and it feels like he's growing inside me. He feels hotter, harder even, and though he never fully pulls out, I try to keep him in. He hooks his arms under my knees and buries himself completely, causing our skin to slap together. He makes me curl up all around him; the angle he hits sends shock-waves of blinding ecstasy throughout my body. I accidentally bite his shoulder, forcing a growl from deep in him. I don't even have breath apologize._

_He pushes faster, turning mewls into steadfast wails that only encourage. His shoulder steams up at my mouth, and the knot within nearly bursts when his teeth find my ear. Breathing in the trench of my ear has every part of me tangled up inside. The bed rocks beneath us like he's trying to drive it across the floor. When the tip of his tongue darts in my ear, I lose it all, locking around him in spirited release. His constant thrusting heightens my climax, shaking my entire being into oblivion. Suddenly he freezes, so deep I feel him reach my womb. His arms tremble to keep him up, and his eyes never leave mine as he tightens and jerks within. I feel the pressure of his orgasm shoot strait to where his seed should plant. He whines a song of love into my own._


End file.
